Drive Me Crazy
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – When you both know what it is you want, how long are you really prepared to wait? Kai/Ming-Ming Lemon


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – When you both know what it is you want, how long are you really prepared to wait? (Kai/Ming-Ming) (lemon)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Yup, more Kai/Mimi from me!! Which makes me very happy.

**Muse:** It's so easy to make her happy these days, it makes me sick.

_Dedi:_ Well it's always easy to make you sick. This fic is dedicated to **Moonlight Memories** because we love anyone who loves this pairing. So **Moonlight Memories,** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_What a wicked game to play,  
To make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do,  
To let me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say,  
You never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do,  
To make me dream of you,_

* * *

**Drive Me Crazy**

The atmosphere in the BBA compound had finally become too much for Kai to bare. It was hell living with twelve other people (GRev, BEGA, Kenny, Hilary and Hiro) at the best of times. Factor in Valentines Day, unceasingly hot weather and the fact that the law demanded he restrain himself from doing what he wanted to with a cretin azure haired pop star and it became a living hell.

So he had decided to get away from them all and have some well-eared time by himself. He'd take Dranzer, drive up into the hills and train until he was too weary to think about anything, especially about Ming-Ming and how it would been another three months until she reached her sixteenth birthday. The plan had fallen apart right from the word go. Kai had said he was going out, and that had been fine, it was just that when he had gotten to his car the eighteen-year-old had found one of the main reasons for his frustration already waiting in the passenger seat.

He hadn't the will or the desire to tell her to get lost so he had just climbed in behind the wheel and they had driven off without a word.

The sleek, midnight black sports car turned from the highway to a small canyon road. Ming-Ming rolled down her window in order to find a cool breeze in the baking, almost summer like, heat. The wind whipped through her hair causing bright lights to flash in the azure strands even as the air felt chilly upon skin that was damp with glistening sweat. Her eyes were closed as Kai wound their way along the narrow path and the girl fancied that every turn, every shift of the wheel she felt press through her body.

The stereo was playing 'La vie en rose'. Their guilty pleasure, as both thought of it but neither would ever admit. They had discovered in one of those private nights spent alone on the veranda when she again had found it hard to sleep and had gone to sit outside and stare at the stars. Kai, being one of those annoying people who was both a late night person as well as an early morning one, had sat with her for a time.

It had been playing on her iPod and he had been able to hear it drifting from her headphones. It had played many times since. She could remember the thrill that had filled her the first time she had sang it for him, translating from her native French so that he would know the meaning behind the song and not just it's emotions. Their song. Not what Ming-Ming had imagined her true love theme to be before she met Kai.

But then, she hadn't really known love. Back then when she was still dreaming of some handsome knight on a white horse who would come and rescue her. When kisses with boys would make her feel all tingly inside. Tingles weren't aches and didn't leave her dizzy after the boys were gone.

"You're not asleep are you?" Kai's voice was low enough so that if she had been asleep he would not have woken her.

"Nope." Ming-Ming cracked one eye open and smiled at him. "Are we going anywhere special?"

"Just driving." He said noncommittally, trying his best to keep his eyes on the road. "I haven't been down these old roads for a while."

Kai cast her a quick glance then his head turned back to the road but as for Ming-Ming she now had both eyes on him. The Russian's two-toned hair was lifting in all directions from the wind and he was wearing dark sunglasses that hid his intense crimson eyes but lent a youthful air to his demeanour. His skin was still pale despite all of the time he spent outside, but she wasn't so sure he would look half so good if he were tanned. It would detract from the sharp contrast of the two royal blue shark fins that were tattooed on each of his checks. He was fit, with a broad chest and well filled biceps which she secretly took the pleasure of eyeing whenever the two teams went down to the lake.

He must have sensed the teen's scrutiny because he suddenly turned with a curious smile. "What?"

The corners of the bluenette's mouth slid into a sly, teasing grin. "You got a little something," she lied, suddenly leaning forward. "Right here."

Ever so slowly Ming-Ming ran her thumb across his bottom lip, wiping at nothing in the corner and was pleased to see Kai's breath catch.

"Got it?" He managed after clearing his throat.

"Oh yeah." She chirped happily, flashing him one of her sunniest smiles.

The sunglasses were far too dark for her to decipher his gaze but Ming-Ming had a feeling he was watching her from the corner of his eye. Kai's long fingers tensed around the wheel and she giggled turning around again, leaning her elbow on the open window and feeling the crash of the wind against her cheek.

Yesterday there was no breeze. Not even the canyon current was stirring when the mercury topped out at 102. The air was stiff, the violent heat burning lungs, the trap of stale air suffocating everything and everyone to a slow, inebriated slump. But then evening fell and the leaves outside the 'L' shaped BBA compound stirred. Ming-Ming had lent against the wall under the window of Kai's room in the evening shade. A fresh sweep of cool wind danced through the dandelions laced in her shadowed hair. There was a soft kiss on her forehead and a finger stroking her cheek, lifting her chin…

Her gaze flitted toward the male in the driver's seat. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to his passenger. They were speeding through tall Japanese Maples now so that sunlight freckled his arms. It leapt about the car like sprinkling rainwater, touching everything in burning molten drops before melting to shadow again as the car drove through the trees.

Ming-Ming hadn't been aware that she was humming until a smile creased the corners of Kai's mouth.

"This is la vie en rose…" His tenor voice sang quietly along with her, though he hadn't glanced in the girl's direction.

Kai's voice was one of the things she loved about him most, it was rich and smooth, yet also strong. A voice that was used to giving commands and having those commanders obeyed. It made her thing of honey and gravel. The grin tugged at Ming-Ming's lips and for a second she forgot herself completely, forgot the caution that normally acted as their safe guard and sat only watching the wind sift through Kai's hair and the sunlight spark off of the sliver hoop in his left ear.

After a moment he turned his smile to her. "You stopped."

"Stopped what?" Ming-Ming asked curiously, her honey orbs fixating on his lips.

"Hmm hmmm hmm hmmmmm…" He hummed the tune.

She giggled and pulled her feet up on the seat. The Russian was laughing with her, his reserve breaking as it eventually always did when the two of them were alone. Ming-Ming revelled in the sight of his white toothed smile. He'd been hiding it from her most of the morning, tucking it behind the disapproving, rigid line of his lips. But now it was hers.

Twisting around, Ming-Ming stretched her legs out so that they rested innocently in his lap. Her feet were bare except for the toe ring Hilary had let her borrow the week before. It was silver with turquoise hearts embedded into the metal. Kai glanced down and then over to the mischievous girl.

"Do you want me to get in an accident?" Kai scowled but made no move to forcibly shift her legs from their new position.

"Do you want my legs to cramp?" She pouted and then wiggled her toes, with their gold painted nails, for emphasis.

Kai's large hand wrapped her slender ankle. "Minmin…"

"What? I'm not bothering you am I?" Her voice was the same sweet innocent tone she always used when she wanted to get her own way.

That time the singer knew his eyes were watching her because of the way his mouth dipped into a half smile when she grinned. He didn't answer though, and he didn't move his hand. His thumb stroked absentmindedly around the bone of her naked ankle while he steered the car with his other hand.

Bothering him? Of course she wasn't bothering him, Kai thought ruefully, he was so far beyond bothered it was ridicules. Just being around Ming-Ming was enough to make his senses go haywire, how would he ever be able to put into words the effect she had on him? Just the scent of her skin was enough to leave him so tensed up he could hardly think. So having her bare legs stretched out on his lap, the feel of her warm smooth skin under his fingers…

Why should he be bothered?

This position was certainly more comfortable Ming-Ming thought to herself. It allowed her to admire Kai openly, something she was not normally able to do, but before long the motion of the car and the heat of the day lulled her again. Soon her cheek was resting against the headrest, her eyes closed. She was feeling the shift of the car and imagining all that surrounded them when she felt Kai's hand slide up her bare calf.

Her honey orbs opened lazily. "Did you decide where you're going?"

"Up behind Sundance." Kai responded and risked glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Her peeked nipples showed clearly through the fabric of her top, making it obvious she was wearing no bra, again. But whether it was the cool breeze that drifted in through the window or their close proximity that caused her arousal he could not tell.

"Not to Sundance?" Ming-Ming queried, having heard the name mentioned before, mostly by Tyson and Hiro, but once or twice by the other members of GRev.

"This place is prettier." His hand continued its soft stroking down her leg. When he reached her toes again, he twisted the thin toe ring once between his fingers. "Where did you get this?"

"Do you like it? I think it's kind of sexy, myself." She said teasingly, remember how Kai had said just about anything could be sexy if she were the one wearing it.

He caught his smile before it could give too much away, but Ming-Ming already knew what he was thinking. If he hadn't been wearing those dark lenses she'd have seen it in his eyes as they trailed up her legs. Wickedly, she might therefor have been a little too excited to explain where she'd gotten the toe ring.

"Its Hillary's actually." Ming-Ming's smirk looked almost downright evil. "She let me borrow it last week when we were doing pedicures."

"It is?" Kai sounded surprised and a little irritated and his fingers instantly stopped playing with the piece of jewellery.

"What, you don't like it now?" Ming-Ming smirked, then tucked her thumb into the rim of the white low-rise shorts by the zipper. "You know these are hers too."

He angrily cleared his throat and scowling refused to look in her direction. "Cut it out, you."

"Oh, come on Kai. Just because you like them on me doesn't mean I think you might secretly have a thing for Hils…" She trailed off but couldn't resist adding, "In spite of how much most of the blading world would like to think that you do."

"What?!" His mouth coiled in disgust.

Ming-Ming laughed at the expression on his face.

"You are one twisted little girl, Min." Kai shook his head, wondering just why it was that he always let her teasing effect him so much.

"Ha! Look who's talking about twisted." Ming-Ming wondered if she might have gone too far with that comment because his back stiffened and that little curl of his lips warped into a self-deprecating scowl. Both his hands were white knuckling the steering wheel again.

"Hey." She said gently and nudged him with her foot but he pushed it away.

"I really am going to get in an accident if you kick me like that." He said in a distant voice.

Ming-Ming kicked him again and when he didn't react she pushed him harder in the thigh, steadily moving her foot up towards his groin until finally he grabbed her ankle again to hold it steady at his side.

"Do you want me to pull this car over young lady?" Kai mocked in that authoritative voice he'd sometimes used on her when he watched her mess around during training. The sound of it only made her laugh more, not to mention his fingers tickling her feet while she tried to pull them away.

"Ah! Kai stop!" Ming-Ming choked out between her giggles as she tried to wiggle free.

"Where have your manners gone brat?" Kai question still attaching the soles of her feet.

"Kai-_san_ stop, bastard!" The bluenette yelled and whipped her leg out of his hands.

A moment later they pulled into a gravel parking lot under the shade of a Japanese Maple. Kai parked the car, or rather spun the wheel so that gavel flew up in all directions before he hit the break hard and let the engine die.

"And you're lecturing me about accidents." Ming-Ming hissed, a pout adorning her lips as she rubbed the tickle from her feet.

"I warned you it could be dangerous." Kai responded blithely

"I thought you could keep your hands to yourself." She countered, then looked around the car. "Is this it?"

The sea of Japanese Maples they had been driving through tapered off to reveal a wide valley flanked majestic mountains. At springtime it was a bluster of green with families of wild flowers spotting the grassy field in yellows, reds and lilac blues. The valley sloped the further it ventured away from where they had parked and at the farthest edge could just be seen the city peeking below in the distance.

"I didn't know this was up here." There was a note of wonder in her voice as she stared through the windscreen at the scene below.

"Not many people do. God, its been a while." He slid the dark glasses up into his hair to look upon the valley with naked crimson eyes. Kai sank into his seat and sighed.

"How long has it been?" The bluenette asked turning her head to look at him.

"I was about your age." Kai replied, leaning his head back against the headrest a frown twisting his brow. Why was it that no matter what it was they were talking about, something always managed to remind him how young she still was? Young and out of reach.

"It _has_ been a while." Ming-Ming giggled.

He cast a chiding glare in her direction and without the glasses she was getting the full force of his piercing eyes. They zeroed in on her sharply and her heart beat skipped like the first time she had seen him walking through the BBA compound.

Ming-Ming bit her lip, carried away five months ago. His hair was a little longer around the ears now, his chin, rough with stubble. Back then he had looked so tense the strain of recent battle still weighing heavily upon him, unlike this lazy Saturday. She remembered the look in his eyes as he stood in the hall duffel bag in one hand, Dranzer's blade in the other and his head cocked. Wondering why the hell this girl was wandering around the BBA house singing Simon and Garfunkel. He had startled her then because, though she had seen him before she had never really been so up close at least not with out her connection to Venus to shield her, it wasn't until then she truly saw how frightening and yet beautifully sexy he was.

"What is it?" He asked in a throaty whisper, looking at the way she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Sorry. Just distracted by the view." She smirked and lifted one perfectly plucked azure brow.

Ming-Ming followed his gaze down her body, skipping over the thin straps of the blue tank top, stopping at the all the familiar places until he finally pulled his eyes back to hers. "You want to get out?"

The throaty scratch hadn't left Kai's voice. She'd heard it before at times like these, when it was just the two of them and the air drew thin between their bodies and the world was silent except for their slow, steady breathing.

She her toes curled on his leather seats. "You didn't tell me I'd need shoes." Ming-Ming said in a mock peeved voice.

"What happened to your flip flops?" And the strain in his voice increased, if they didn't get out of the confines of his car then he wasn't sure what would happen, but he could have a safe guess.

"They're underneath my bed with my..." She trailed off her head tilting to the side as she studied Kai, he mouth had tightened at the mention of _her bed_, and she was almost certain she knew just why that was.

Ming-Ming quickly moved in to a sitting position on her knees, hunched forward without her seat belt now that the car had stopped. His eyes darted down again to the neckline of her tank top but the girl didn't bother adjusting it. She inched closer with her hands on her knees until they were no more than a breath apart and gently placed a soft kiss, much like the one he'd given he last night, on his lips.

But unlike their chaste peck in the moonlight beneath his darkened window, this kiss quickly deepened. Kai's tongue ask for entrance which she was only to willing to give and he lost no time in exploring every crevice of her mouth. Ming-Ming reached his seat belt before he could and soon he was fully turned into her, kissing her with the force of five months of staying chaste to the law.

"Minmin…" Kai suddenly pulled away, cupping her cheeks in his hands and focusing those sharp burning eyes on her. "Stop."

"Why? No one's gonna see. No one will know." Not one to be deterred she reached for his mouth again but he held her at bay.

"Its enough that I'll know. I can't do this." But his voice was so quiet, so reluctant to believe the words he'd said. He wasn't looking at Ming-Ming anymore as though if he did he might relent and something inside of her told her that it was now or never.

When they kissed again his arms didn't push at her shoulders; they slid around that slender body he'd been dreaming about for so long until Kai had pulled her flush against his chest. They fell back into the seats.

His hands raced down her hips in a fluid movement that reminded Ming-Ming of their midnight swim at the lake. It had been on one of those nights when sleep evaded her, and looking back now she could not remember if she had dared him of if he had dared her, perhaps it didn't really matter. But that had been the first time he ever touched her, though Kai was exceptionally careful about where his fingers lingered. She laughed into his mouth, remembering it. The only reason he'd braved those touches was the cover of water but she'd known what he was up to. Known and rejoiced in it. Awkwardly nestled against her, Kai pulled away at the sound of her giggles.

"What is it?" He frowned down at her, it was the first time anyone had burst out laughing when he kissed them. It was a little disconcerting and Kai wondered if he should be offended by her reaction.

Ming-Ming nipped his bottom lip her large liquid eyes shining. "You," kiss "Make," kiss "Me" kiss "Very happy."

The last two words sort of melted into him but she knew he understood. That or he just didn't care. His soft mouth was moving down her throat in long strokes. Ming-Ming threaded her fingers through his think slate hair until he his tongue traced the shape of her ear. With that little gesture, the petite pop star pushed Kai from her, following up the action with a soft kiss before climbing into the back seat. He watched, breath bated from lust but didn't move to follow.

"Kai," She whispered before letting her voice fall silent. Dependent upon her hooked finger to make the message clear as she motioned for him to join her. But he didn't move.

"Shit, Minmin." Kai sighed as he agitatedly ran his fingers through his hair.

"_Kai…_" She called again her voice driven higher by need and this time she ran her finger up her stomach and slowly bringing the bottom of the small tank top up with it.

Finally Kai moved, albeit slowly and while he climbed into the back seat with her he was murmuring, more to himself than to the girl who was reaching out for him. "You're fifteen Min, this… this is wrong."

"We both want this, so what if I'm fifteen? You're gonna have to get over this sooner or later Kai." Her glittered dangerously as she watched his every movement "But right now I want you to get your leg over me."

"Be careful what you wish for." Kai told her simply and for a moment he paused.

She looked like some exotic china doll, full lips and high check bones, those large slightly slanted eyes that always looked as if they were secretly laughing and finally that wild mass of bright azure hair. She was always teasing and tempting him, her language never more than a hair's breath from sexual innuendo. Flirting with him mercilessly and only stopping when there was a risk they might be caught. And yet she was still innocent and naïve. Ming-Ming was the one truly pure thing that he had in his life and Kai wasn't sure if he really wanted to lose that. But on the other hand he wasn't sure how much longer he could survive if he didn't make her is, also there was no way of knowing how much longer she would wait for him.

Ming-Ming practically moaned when he reached her and guided his hands beneath the pale blue tank top and over her pert bust. He cupped and kneaded the two plump mounds in his palms before kissing her again, this time with more fervour.

Whenever Ming-Ming had imagined them together, she had never really pictured making out in the back seat of his car. In her mind, it always started in the house while everyone else was away, eventually moving to his bedroom. Things always ended up in Kai's bedroom when the honey-eyed girl let her mind wander. She'd be thrown upon the pillows and he'd make love to her there on the bed where he hadn't taken any other women.

Kai always went back to theirs or to hotels, they were never brought back to his home. That room was his sanctuary and no one was allowed to enter without his permission. It was always there that Ming-Ming's fantasise would lead her. To his room and his bed. He'd be her first and in a way she would be his.

But at the moment, nothing felt better than then and there.

Ming-Ming pushed his shirt up his chest and pulled back just long enough to drag the garment over his head. He had made fast work of Hilary's denim shorts too. The zipper was long down and now the two of them were concentrating on pulling them from Ming-Ming's hips as soon as possible. It wasn't easy to do with Kai kissing down her stomach. His lips searing a burning trail over her golden skin and each caress left her limp. If the sun beating from outside wasn't hot enough, the heat from Kai's fervent kisses made her feel as if her very soul was on fire.

Eventually Kai managed the task and the shorts were tossed into the front seat with his shirt. Then, finally after months of dreaming and fantasising, she was lying beneath him while he hovered between her legs, all thought of impropriety gone. His fingers slipped beneath the soft fabric of her navy lace panties and for the first time in her life Ming-Ming felt a man's hands upon her.

"Ahhh…" She gasped softly, not having realised how truly aroused she already was.

Kai felt unbelievable pleased with himself and threw his mischievous imp the lopsided smile he knew she loved so much and stroked her again causing nerve tingling sensation to roll through her a second time. Her hips threw up into his hand automatically, her body silently calling out for release as another wave of pleasure assaulted her senses.

The was no doubt in the bluenette's mind about where she wanted things to go and judging by the pressure against her thigh her Russian lover felt the same way. Ming-Ming pulled herself upright to meet him in a deep, heated kiss and while doing so grouped blindly for the button of his jeans. Kai didn't protest at her actions and made no move to stop her. In fact, when it was obvious that was having trouble he pushed her hands aside and unzipped them himself. The next thing she knew she felt her hand in his as he deftly guided her under his clothing. Hiding any trace of the nervousness that she felt she wrapped her fingers tight around the firm flesh she felt under her hand.

"Oh fuck…" He gasped into her mouth and with that she found herself on her back once more.

Kai nibbled and kissed his was down her chest and over her bust, she was still wearing the tank top but it had been pushed up over her pert breasts. His teeth gently bit at a nipple, which caused the girl to moan and arch up into the contact. That, and the fact that his hand was still between her leg, his fingers quickly sliding over the tight pleasure bud there and slipping into the crevice of her tight heat.

Fantasy was good, but dreams it was now clear had never even come close to the heady ecstasy that was reality. She was just lying there, waiting for him. She was his and no one else's. But better still, Kai found, was the fact that she so obviously didn't want anyone else.

Kai was absolutely hard, a fact Ming-Ming knew not only by sight but also by touch as she stroked him gaining confidence with every passing second. He was hovering so close to her and together they rocked, mimicking the motion that was about to take full force.

She moaned, a pleasing mewling sound, as he pressed his fingers against her again. "Ohh… Kai," Ming-Ming started between kisses while he lapped her ear lobe nearly causing another moan to catch in her throat.

"Min…" His voice was distant, the scratchy whisper taking over his vocal cords completely.

"You should know this…" Her mouth closed around his throat and she sucked on the warm flesh, "This is my first time."

Kai's lips suddenly stopped and he pulled up from her, his breath was ragged and his eyes were burning. He starred at Ming-Ming as realisation suddenly dawned. He had known that she was a virgin, at fifteen it had kinda been a forgone conclusion, but from the moment she had lent over and kissed him his common sense seemed to have flown out of the window.

He pulled back a little more before sitting up completely and running his hand through his hair, silently cursing himself for not having paid more attention to what he was doing and for letting events get so far out of hand. "I didn't think. I'm sorry, I'll… I'll take it slower. We can stop."

"What?" Ming-Ming asked in a dazed and was confused that he was suddenly so far away from her. Why was he so far away? "Kai…"

"No, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for. We'll wait." He wouldn't scare her away, Kai silently vowed, he needed her too much. "I'll wait."

"Kai!" And it was a cross between a cry of desperation and a scream of rage. "I want you! Now! Can you get that into you think head? I'm completely ready for where ever this goes. Fuck it all, I know where I want this to go and I want it to be with you. I just didn't want to… well you know ruin the upholstery. I mean, I know how you are about your car, second only to that fiery pigeon of a bitbeast of yours, and I –"

"Fuck the upholstery." Kai spat his expression seeming almost feral for a moment and then his lips were on Ming-Ming's and he was pulling off the dark blue lace, the last barrier that was keeping him from seeing her in all her natural beauty.

Now at last she was completely naked for him and practically throbbing as she waited for him to take her completely, to make her his. Her eyes were shining, filled with an endorphin high expression that was a combination of lust and love. He kissed her lips again before slipping out of the remainder of his clothes, which he did with ease considering the cramped surroundings. Their chests were rising in unison as they both drag air into their lungs as their pulses race. Kai carefully pushed one of her legs up until her ankle rested over the back dashboard, the other foot rested on the floor.

Again he paused, but this time instead of pulling away he leaned closer until his forehead was resting against hers. Kai's eyes looked deep into twin honey pools, searching for any hit of doubt or uncertainty for once they had acted things could not be changed. This once done, would be with them both for the rest of their lives. He had to know that this was what she wanted.

"Kai, please… I've been waiting so long." With a silent thrust he pushed into her and she was broken beneath him, a picture of ecstasy.

Later on Ming-Ming would admit she would be lying if she said that it hadn't hurt, but that she would also be lying if she said, she hadn't loved it.

Kai held her tightly, murmuring soothing nonsense into her hair until she had adjusted to the sensation of being filled by him. Ming-Ming felt the first real thrust pump into her maiden passage with a frenzied shudder shortly followed by another until Kai was moving at a steady rate. The teen felt as though she couldn't breath but somehow managed to catch and then maintain the rhythm he set.

Instinctively her legs came together, wrapping around his waist and forcing him still deeper. Already Ming-Ming could feel her climax approaching, the tight rings of fire coiling in her belly that made it impossible to think beyond the touch and feel of Kai. The pace increased, rocking not only the pair of blue haired lovers, but rocking the entire car with their lovemaking. He bent toward her so that his tongue could delve her mouth, tasting the addictive flavour of her, not satisfied until her filled her body completely.

"Min… finally…"

At one point Ming-Ming looked out the window and saw the world moving in rhythm to the heaven that assaulted every aspect of her being, both physical and mental. Kai's lips were on her breast, his hands tangled in the sweat dampened strands of her hair and it felt as if there was no part of her that he was not in some way connected to. The branches of Japanese Maple hanging above the window casting shadows over the sun but still letting the light sparkle, sending jewel bright sparks into her eyes. Golden light and dark shadows dancing over their skin as they moved together in a way that they had almost felt would never be allowed them.

One more firm thrust was all it took to finally push Ming-Ming over the edge that she had only been inches from. Suddenly a slight breezed stirred the leaves and the light between turned a brilliant white that almost blinded her. The grip she had taken on Kai's shoulders tightened so that her nails dug into his back and she threw her head back a soft moan sounding in the back of her throat. It was shattering to her, the feeling that there was nothing in the world but what they had done and were still doing. The ecstatic shudders raced through her limbs as Ming-Ming clutched him desperately, hoping that the feelings he evoked in her would never end but at the same time not knowing how much more she could take.

Kai came in a rush as her orgasm was subsiding and the sensation pushed her over the edge once more. He felt his whole body tense and could only choke out her name as a wave intense feeling hit him. So long, he had waited so long to have her and now that he had there was no way he was going to give her up no matter what anyone might say. He moved his head so that he bite into her shoulder, not hard enough to really hurt but enough to leave a mark, causing her to call out his name as her second crisis past.

The hot heat burned like an inferno between them as they finally collapsed into a heap of sated exhaustion.

It was sometime later and Ming-Ming wondered if she had maybe started to drift off to sleep before she became conscious of the trickle of sweat that was trailing down her neck. It rolled down her throat and down between the valley of her berates and as she stirred Kai lifted his head to rest on her chest after licking away the salty droplet.

"Do you know what I just did?" He asked with lazy eyes.

"Kai," She sighed, as she lovingly pushed slate strands out of his eyes, "All you do is worry..."

He chuckled and shook his head as he slid up her moist body, kissing the tanned skin as he went until his face was on a level with hers.

"I just made love to you," Kai's finger stroked back the wet strands of her hair as he watched her, his eyes soft in a way that Ming-Ming had never seen them before. "It's never been like that before. It was always just sex, but with you… I made love to you." He whispered in a hazed awe.

She smiled though it felt as if her heart might burst from her chest at any moment. The earth-shattering feeling she had known only a few minutes before hand was nothing to the intense warmth that spread through her as she looked at Kai. The truth behind his words left her head spinning and her soul soaring in delight, the emotion in his clear crimson eyes was so plan for her to see.

"I love you too." Ming-Ming whispered and, cupping his face in her hands pulled his mouth to her.

* * *

Lamb: See!! I can do it!! Happy Kai/Mimi lemon fluff!!

**Muse:** You mean statutory rape.

_Dedi:_ You always have to ruin the moment. But, **Moonlight Memories** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
